


Bet

by Gextra



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Continues?, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hey look! It's pretty short!, Home Alone, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Salarry, Short, Their parents did not get together, bet, might continue, more than friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gextra/pseuds/Gextra
Summary: Sal and Larry make a bet while painting in Larry's room. Either Sal will have to hang an ugly painting at school or Larry has to do whatever Sal wants for half an hour.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 53





	Bet

"I don't think I wanna hang this in my room" Larry said as he eyed the painting he'd just finished. The colors were dulled to the point that he felt bored by just looking at them.  
"Lemme see." Sal put down his pallet and went over to Larry side.  
"Honestly dude, not your best work" he said with a shrug. Larry scoffed.  
"You think? It's so tasteless even Chug wouldn't eat it." A small laugh traveled through the mask.  
"Heh, true dude" Sal responded. The brunette smiled tiredly, then sighed. His mouth felt a bit dry and the urge for nicotine was kicking in.  
"I'm gonna head out for a smoke, feel like joining me?" Larry asked while searching through his drawer for the pack. Sal thought about it for a bit but shook his head.  
"I'm good. Want to finish this one today" Sal answered and motioned towards to his painting. Larry chuckled.  
"Bet you can't get it done before I get back" he dared. Larry could see Sal narrowing his eyes behind the mask.  
"Oh yeah? What you wanna bet?" Sal inquired back. There was a short paus as they both thought.  
"How about this," Larry began, a smirk traveling across his face.  
"If I get back before you're done you have to paint the rest of it while headbanging to Sanity's Fall aaaand..." Larry paused for effect as Sal raise an eyebrow behind his mask. "You have to hang my painting in the school's cafeteria with your signature on it."  
"DUDE!" Sal exclaimed. "That's some high stakes bro, what if I finish it before you get back?"  
"I doubt that you will" Larry laughed.  
"Well I will, so what do I get if I win?"  
"Hmm, I dunno. What do you want me to do?" A glimmer flashed in Sal's eye as he realized what opportunities this could bring.  
"When's Lisa getting back?" He asked. Larry looked confused for a bit.  
"I dunno man, her friend asked her to help out with their move so I think she's gonna be back in an hour or so."  
"Well then, if I do finish my painting before you come back you'll have to do whatever I say for half an hour." Larry furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Dude, are you gonna make me do your homework again?" He asked in response to the bluenett's proposition. Sal smiled.  
"I might. Anything for half an hour. We got a deal Larryface?" Sal said and held out his hand.  
"Well, you're gonna lose so sure. Anything, Saaally face" Larry mocked and shook his hand. Sal stepped back to his canvas as Larry approach the basement door leading to the outside.  
"Ready?" He asked. Sal counted down.

"Three..."

"two..."

"one..."

"..."

"GO!" they both shouted.

Larry couldn't help but grin when he imagined Sal standing on his tiptoes, trying to hang that horrible excuse for a painting in the cafeteria. He blew out the smoke in a soft breath. Though he wanted to mess with his best friend, Larry also wanted to give him a fair chance so he decided to have two cigarettes before heading back in. As the gray cloud simmered upwards he looked at the setting sun. It had been staying up in the sky later each day. Must be spring, he thought. Larry reached into his pocket for the pack again, took out a cigarette and lit it. Lisa hadn't been too happy about Larry's smoking but didn't stop him. She just left remarks during dinner about how his teeth were getting discolored. Larry had laughed it off at the time but her words stuck with him as he blew out the last breath of smoke. He glanced down at the glowing stump between his fingers before promptly flicking it to the ground and stomping on it a few times.

With relief and confidence clearly showing on his face, Larry opened the door into his room; only to see Sal sitting on the couch, calmly playing on his Gear boy.  
"Dude, you can't be done already?" He uttered in disbelief. Sal strode over to his canvas and turned it towards Larry.  
"There was one thing you didn't think about Larry face. Only the artist knows when the painting is done." It was a portrait of Larry painting on his canvas, almost like a photograph with low resolution. Very low.  
"Thankfully I had finished most of it before you decided to groan about your work" Sal said as he put back the canvas on the stand.  
"Is my nose really that small?" Larry asked, feeling self-conscious.  
"Well, I look at your eyes more so I don't really think much about it" Sal shrugged.  
"Thanks Sally dude" Larry said as he sat down on his bed and reached for his backpack.  
"Fine, I give in. You won" He said in a joking voice. He then continued; "What homework do you want me to do first?" Larry rummaged through the bag to find two pencils ready to be used. He looked back up when he noticed a seldom heard click from the shorter males mask.  
"To be honest Larry, I was finished five minutes before you came back in so I had a long time to decide what I wanted and that was enough time to think this through." Sal said as he put down his mask and approached Larry's bed.  
"You did say anything earlier, but if you absolutely don't like what I'm going to ask of you then you are allowed to say no. Understood?" Sal asked, gazing into the brunette's eyes. Sal could see the cogs in Larry's brain spinning as he was trying to figure out what was going on.  
"Yeah dude, I got it..." Larry said, putting the pencils back in his backpack and placed it on the floor. Sal sat down beside him. They'd sat next to each other countless times before, watching horror movies, playing games or when just talking in general; but Larry felt that this wasn't like those times. There was a tension in the air, something he had felt before but never understood what it was. It was when Sal said his first request that he finally got the hint.  
"Can you repeat that?" Larry asked. Sal looked him straight in the eyes.  
"I want to kiss you" he said. The taller boy's heart skipped a beat as he heard the question again.  
"O-on the cheek or..?" He stammered. Sal shook his head and averted his gaze.  
"No, I. I want to make out with you, Larry" Sal said and placed his trembling hand on Larry's hand. Sal's eyes traveled up to meet his best friend's eyes which were looking back at him.  
"If that's okay with you" he added. Larry bit his lip. He had caught himself thinking of Sal like _that_ when they had just become friends. Though, he had forced down those feelings after a year of yearning for something that wasn't going to happen. And now Sal was asking this of him. Sal wanted to kiss HIM. Not Ash, but him. Larry swallowed and nodded before he brought his hand up to Sal's face, carefully cupping his cheek. Sal closed his eyes as Larry leaned in. The distance between them closed and their lips softly touched. The shorter boy opened his eyes and took in the moment. The kiss had been brief but left a tingling on his lips. He wanted more. Larry had a crimson blush across his face. This surprised Sal causing him to ask "was that okey?" Larry faced Sal once again and nodded.  
"Yeah. It was nice" he responded. Sal placed his no longer trembling hand on Larry's shoulder.  
"Can we do it again but, more?" Sal asked. But he didn't have to. Larry pulled Sal closer to him and brought their lips together once again. This time it wasn't a peck. They both separated their lips slightly, carefully interlocking them over and over again. Sal could taste the smoke still lingering on Larry's lips. He made a mental note of this before letting himself become more immersed in the sensation of his best friend's softness. Larry had a rush of adrenaline running through him. Sal tasted like nothing he had imagined and his lips weren't as as stiff as his scars made them look. Sal was so much more, so much better than Larry ever could have dreamed of. He brought up a hand to the back of Sal's head, searching for something to hold on to. Sal reached around to grab ahold of the back of Larry's shirt but instead knocked down Larry's hand that had been supporting them. They fell down on the bed, Larry's back against the blanket and Sal on top, awkwardly straddling him. Larry gave out a little chuckle as he now saw how pink Sal's face was. The sweet boy looked as if fhis face was covered by a field of hearts. Sal tried to get up, afraid that he had scared the taller boy, but Larry grabbed his hand and pulled Sal down beside him on the mattress. He pushed back a strand of his dark hair and asked "What's next? We still have 25 minutes left." Sal looked at him, amazed that this was actually happening.  
"Take off you shirt" he said, his voice more demanding than intended. Larry's eyes widened a bit, for a millisecond debating on if he shouldn't, before sitting up and taking his shirt off. The bluenett's cheeks flushed once again as he saw Larry turn around and ask "And now?"  
"Let me do whatever I want to." The words slipped out before Sal could catch them. He felt embarrassment fill his entire body but it disappeared when Larry nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo! Thank you so much for reading "Bet" I hope you enjoyed it! I've wanted to write smut and such but didn't know how so I made this as a build up that I in the next chapter (hopefully) can elaborate on. Especially on what happens during those 25 minutes. And who knows? I might continue the story after that point too.  
> Again, thank you dear reader.  
> Sincerely, Gextra


End file.
